Everyone Has Secrets
by Natalie98559
Summary: SasoDei and KakuHida. Deidara, and Hidan tell eachother secrets and Hidan tells Kakuzu the most imprtant one.


WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ON!  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I also thought it would be better if Deidara didn't say un.... Don't kill me

-----

Hidan was the newest member of the Akatsuki, therefore, was very shy, and wanted to be friends with the others as quickly as he can. He was already friends with two people after his first day, those two were Deidara and, suprisingly, Itachi. Hidan wasn't getting along well with his partner, Kakuzu. He was very distant and only seemed to care about money.

Hidan was in the living room watching t.v by himself... at 2:00 in the morning, he couldn't sleep. "Dipshit leader, making us share rooms with our partners" Hidan mummbled to himself as he flipped through the channels. He took a sip of the water he had in his other hand as he turned off the t.v, he then got up and went back to the room he had to share with his, as he would call him, 'ass of a partner.' He stoped in front of their room and stared at the bedroom door, he just stood there, waiting for something exciting to happen. Out of nowhere, Hidan felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him chills. He turned his head around slowly, then was very relieved that it was only Deidara.

"Hey Dei, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" "Couldn't sleep, what about you?" "Me neither" Hidan and Deidara went into the living room, and just sat there for a minute in complete silence. Deidara felt it was weird to be in a position like this with Hidan, more importantly alone with Hidan like this. "Hidan.... Wanna play a game?" Deidara asked, then moved a little closer to Hidan. "Like what?" Hidan asked, then took another sip of water. "We can tell eachother some secrets" Deidara replied, went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer, anyone really, he didn't care. "Sure, whatever"

Deidara poped the cap off, and it bounced off the t.v and flew past them. They started laughing softly, trying not to wake anyone else. "Ok you go first, what is the funniest thing that has happened to you?" Deidara asked, then moved closer to fill the gap between them. "On my last birthday, I had a big party while me parents where gone, and invited everyone I knew. It was ok until I got drunk, and went crazy, I was running all over the place in my underwear..." Deidara laughed at the idea of having to see Hidan run around like that. "Man I literlly made someone go blind when I took the underwear off, then I ran up on the roof, and pasted out when someone threw a toilet seat at my head. So when I woke, I found everyone dead, and my house on FIRE." Deidara's eyes widened, then they started laughing again, a little louder then the first time though. "Really, what did your parents do when they got back?" Deidara asked, listening carefuly. "My parents had a huge fit, then thew me in my room and started kicking me. You know, they broke my leg that day, but it was one hell of a party" Hidan has had all sorts of crazy times, but that was one of the craziest ones ever.

"Ok, that was really funny" Deidara laughed, then calmed himself down.  
"What's the weirdest thing that has happened to you?" Hidan asked. Deidara took a deep breath. "I fell in love with Sasori" He said really fast so Hidan couldn't understand, he did. "What, you man your partner, Sasosi, isn't he a puppet?" Hidan laughed. "Yes, I did. I fell in love with my partner, and don't laugh what about you. Who do you love?" Deidara asked, crossing his arms and smirking. "Well... To be honest, im in love my partner, too, even though he's an asshole" Hidan waited for Deidara to laugh, but he didn't. "Why aren't you laughing? I laughed at you" Hidan blushed a little.  
"It's ok, everyone has secrets" Deidara put an arm around Hidan's shoulder. Hidans blush got darker, because of that, he put his head down. "Hidan, your face is kinda red..... Oh my god, are you blushing?" Deidara removed his arm, and lifted Hidan head to get a better view. Hidans blush went away, then he hit Deidara playfully across the face, it didn't hurt. They just laughed.

It was 4 in the morning, and Deidara and Hidan fell asleep on the floor, obviously, they got drunk. Deidara was on top of Hidan, and Hidan was smiling and calmly lying on his back. Deidara looked up a Hidan, then blushed because of exactly where he had his head laid. He also realized that his shirt was off, along with Hidan's shirt. Although Hidan always slept without his shirt, Deidara didn't know and got up as fast as he can. 'What happened, I mean I hope nothing happened because Master Sasori would probably get really mad.... But then again Hidan is kinda hot, my head hurts' Deidara was really confussed and tried his best to remember everything that happened.

Kakuzu woke up when he heard a crash coming from the living room. He looked over to Hidan's bed and saw it was empty. Kakuzu got up and ran to the living room to see what happened. He found Hidan sleeping on the floor like he normally does, and Deidara on top of him. "Kakuzu, could you help me up, please?" Deidara asked reaching his hand up. Kakuzu walked over to him and pulled him up. "What heppened?" Kakuzu asked while Deidara tried to keep his balance so he doesn't fall again. "I don't know. All I remember is us getting drunk while we were telling eachother secrets, then I woke up on Hidan with no shirt on" Deidara said, then throwing himself on the couch. "You sure thats all that happened?" Kakuzu asked, then glanced over at Hidan, and back at Deidara. Deidara blushed, knowing what Kakuzu was implying. "Nothing happened" Deidara said, turning his face until his blush went away.

Kakuzu started making his was back to his room, while Deidara tried waking up Hidan again. Hidan hugged Deidara, and pulled him down while mummbling some uncertain things. Kakuzu turned back into the living room to tell Deidara something, but what he say was very shocking and hurt him badly. ".... Deidara, what happened now?" Kakuzu asked trying ever so hard to keep himself from grabbing Deidara by the neck, and ripping it off. "He grabbed me down and said something like 'Kuzu, I love...' then I couldn't understand the rest" Deidara said finaly being released from the tight grip "Why do you look like you saw a ghost, nevermind. Bye" With that Deidara walked back to his room to see Sasori standing in the doorway, waiting.

Sasori looked as if he were mad for some reason. Deidara ran up to him, and gave him one hell of a hug. He laid his head on Sasori's shoulder, and hugged him tighter, and tighter. "Im sorry, Master Sasori" Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear. "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong" Sasori hugged him back. He rubbed Deidara's back to try and soothe him, it worked, he calmed down a bit.

Kakuzu leaned down a bit to get a better look at Hidan. 'God he lookes so hot when he's asleep... Oh god, just what am I thinking.' Kakuzu sighed heavily. "Hidan, are you going to wake up, or am I going to have to cary you back to your bed?" Kakuzu coldly asked. Hidan didn't answer, he just opened his eyes a bit, and lifted his arms. "You want me to cary you? Really?" Kakuzu asked, Hidan nodding his head as an answer. Kakuzu sighed, then listed him up brible style. Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck, and as he did so Kakuzu slightly blushed, thankful he had his mask on. 'Hidan, you're gonna pay for making me do this.' Kakuzu walked into their room with Hidan fast asleep. He set Hidan down on his bed, but Kakuzu had a hard time geting him to let go.

Kakuzu sat next to where he set Hidan, and stared at him. He ran his fingers through Hidan's hair, which wasn't gelled back. The only think that Kakuzu could think of was how beutiful Hidan looked while he was sleeping. Hidan shifted from his back to his side that faced Kakuzu, which made him blush. After all Hidan was only in briefs. Kakuzu couldn't resist much longer, he had to have Hidan now. He tried not let his hand wander, but it did. He put his hand on Hidan's face. 'Soft... So soft...' Hidan opened his eyes to see that Kakuzu was touching him. When Kakuzu noticed this, he quickly pulled away, and tried to think of a reason why he was touching him.

Hidan's face turned slightly red, as he sat up in his bed, and looked down. Kakuzu's blush deepened, and was noticeable. Hidan turned to look at Kakuzu, only to see that he was blushing. "Hey Kakuzu, your face is red" Hidan calmly said, trying to hide his own blush. "So, yours is, too" Kakuzu replied. "Kakuzu..." Hidan mummbled. "Yeah?" Kakuzu looked down as he said this. "Do you think i'm... Ugly? Becuase my parents do..." Hidan said, then slowly closed his eyes, and lay down, hands behind his head. No answer. He opened his eyes to see Kakuzu over him. "... You're not ugly, if your parents think so, that's their problem..." Kakuzu replied, looking Hidan in the eyes. "I want to know what you think?" Hidan asked, still under Kakuzu. "I thinks you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, and I mean it" Kakuzu said, then leaned over to kiss Hidan. "Really?" Hidan asked, after they broke the kiss. "Really" He said.

That afternoon, Hidan was still in bed. When he woke up, he looked around the room, Kakuzu wasn't there. Kakuzu was sitting in the living room, counting his money. Hidan walked into the living room, only wearing his breifs, and a black blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Kakuzu turned to Hidan then blushed deeply, seeing that Hidan was walking up to him. He sat on Kakuzu lap. Kakuzu, after setting his money on the table, warpped an arm around Hidan's waist. He used his other hand to play with Hidan's ungelled hair. It was messy, untangled, and felt very soft. "Kakuzu, I talked to Deidara this morning before we fell asleep, and he said I should tell you the truth" Hidan said. Kakuzu noticed that the blanket slipped of his shoulder, and tried his bast to hide the blush back, it didn't work. "What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked, trying to keep himself from doing something to Hidan he might regret. " Kakuzu... I... I kinda... Ok, I love you..... Don't hit me" Hidan pulled the blanket over his head, then relized Kakuzu luaghed a bit.

Now Hidan was really confussed. "Hidan, im not going to hit you. I love you, too" Kakuzu said, throwing the blanket on the floor, and kissing Hidan. Deidara, and Sasori came, and saw this. They just looked at eachother and left the room, leaving them to be alone once again. "Everyone has secrets, Hidan. I just wish you told me earlier" Kakuzu laughed. Hidan rested his head on kakuzu's shoulder, and laughed. It's true eveyone has secrets.


End file.
